Changing Sands
by serendu
Summary: Stargate crossover with The Mummy. What do the Medjai have to do with the SGC? Please read and review. 5th chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Heh – another one without a name yet looks even more sheepish

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephen Sommers, Universal Studios and Warner Bros., Inc, also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

_"Maybe one day you'll have to rely on me to find these things." _

_"And if that happens, Daniel, I'll welcome the Goa'uld myself!"_

Daniel smirked as he sat down at his pc thinking about the conversation he'd had earlier with Jack O'Neill. Of course, Jack would never believe what he was if he ever found out, Daniel smiled as he opened his email program and set down his steaming mug of coffee on the table. Signing on to a system he was pretty sure that even Sam couldn't crack on one of her better days even if she possessed his linguistic skills, Daniel checked his mail.

As he began writing his email his mind drifted over the changes that had occurred since he had returned. Of course, he had visited the SGC whilst he was ascended, however the majority of his time he had spent in his homeland. He sighed as his mind replayed images from the place he truly thought of as home.

_It's ironic_, he mused, _that the majority of my reports on email are more detailed than those I write officially for the SGC, more detailed, even than my 'diaries'_. The reports contained amongst other things an ongoing threat assessment, evaluation of the SGC as a whole, evaluation of the individual SG teams' performance and also as many of the specialists assigned to the base as he possibly could. Of course, his work could never fully evaluate the entire staff of the SGC and he was perfectly well aware that there was more than one operative on the base.

Not that he knew who they were, any more than they knew who he was. He had a few suspicions, but had kept these to a minimum as much as he possibly could. Should anything ever happen to him, secrecy was undoubtedly the best option for all involved. Daniel shuddered. Being goua'lded was not high on his priority list right about now.

"What did I miss?" He asked aloud, "Can't think of anything..." He clicked send, not bothered about speaking aloud at home to himself, as he was well aware that his apartment was more secure than his lab. He had not been impressed when he had found a bug in his office at the base. What had made it worse was trying to figure out how SG1's hapless archaeologist had first discovered that his room was bugged, and second, could someone (i.e. Jack) please remove them for him without anyone realising he knew exactly down to the make and model what they were. The headache that had caused him had amused his contact no end. Both knew Daniel was more than capable of removing all the bugs himself - but what the heck did the disaster prone archaeologist of SG1 know?

"Sometimes," Daniel muttered to his pc, "I think we built him too well."

"Really Daniel?" came the audible response from his pc making him jump and knocking his coffee mug off the top of the table.

"Jeez! Give me a little warning will you!" He demanded from his pc screen, as he attempted to mop up the coffee.

Daniel could hear the smirk from his contact at the other end.

"Clumsy Daniel, and you think you have nothing in common with yourself." The voice taunted.

Daniel shook his head at the pc as he gathered up the paper he had used to mop up his coffee, and then he screwed it into a ball and threw it in a perfect arc to land in the bin halfway across his room. "What are you doing up at this time?" He asked, "Are my reports so gripping you couldn't wait until morning to read them?"

The face of his contact appeared on screen. "That's better... I couldn't get the camera to work earlier." There was a pause whilst the figure sat back in their seat and composed themselves. "Thing is..." His contact sighed. Then came the confession, "I wanted to see you... I've missed you Daniel."

Daniel sighed. "I've missed you too." He answered gazing at the screen, knowing his face would be displayed on his contact's pc. He noted the lines on the face he could see and wondered if similar lines appeared on his own. "We aren't getting any younger." He stated wryly.

"And this never gets easier."

"But it is what we were born to do."

"Our sacred duty."

Both paused at that thought. Both had made sacrifices over the years and Daniel knew with an unerring certainty that should anything ever get out to the other members of SG1 of what he really did they would probably never forgive him. After all - he was spying on them and had been since the beginning. Even if it ultimately was for the planet's and their own good.

"How are things in Egypt?" He finally asked, sipping what remained in his coffee cup before it got cold.

"Fine. Had a few lost archaeologists trying to find Hamunaptra recently."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. "Lost? How so?"

His contact grinned. "They were in completely the wrong part of the desert for it. We had to go in and rescue them before they all ended up dead. Idiots. We sent our 'nomadic tribe' in to conveniently provide shelter."

"Very convenient." Drawled Daniel as he relaxed in his chair, finishing off what was left of his coffee. "Any reason why you didn't want to leave them there?"

"Well, we left them well alone for a while, make sure they got the idea that maybe the desert wasn't the best place to be wandering around, and then went in and picked them up... We didn't want to leave them there just in case someone else realised exactly where Hamunaptra is and started looking for them in the right place, instead of the wrong one."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"We try."

"How modest you are." Daniel retorted before getting up to make himself more coffee. "Anything else happening?" He threw back at the computer screen over shoulder.

"All the usual. Politics of the region is in its usual sticky state, fortunately the Egyptian government aren't going to try and get involved with desert politics anytime soon."

"Good." Replied Daniel as he sat back down with his new cup off coffee.

"How's things at the SGC anyway?"

"Jack's still settling in. He's getting used to the whole General promotion. Plus he has to get used to staying behind his desk for a change."

"Being diplomatic is something he's still getting used to I take it?"

"Quite."

"Anything else?"

"The new SG team is still trying to find their feet. We still aren't entirely sure what's going to happen with the whole Stargate Atlantis fiasco and if I hear one more comment about secret government agencies attempting to take over the SGC..." He trailed off and slumped in his chair.

"That bad huh?"

"It just..." He paused. "It never ends. There's always something more. Something bigger, worse than last time that threatens it." He sighed. "I thought this would be easy, but some days all I want is to go home."

"I'm sorry Daniel." The voice responded after a long silence. "I know how much you miss Egypt."

"I know I know." Daniel replied, trying to shake off his despondency. "I am the only person who is on the premier team you have... Unless of course you've recruited Teal'c when I wasn't looking?"

"No such luck." Was the bemused response, "Although we wouldn't mind a bit of Samantha Carter, brilliant as she is."

"She'd probably open up Imhotep's final resting place within minutes. She's so like my Gran I can't believe it. Always fiddling with things she really shouldn't touch."

"And you don't?"

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't blame that on me! Blame that on Dr. Daniel Jackson - intrepid and clumsy archaeologist extraordinaire. You should know - you helped create him!"

"You don't think you take your role a little too seriously sometimes - Mr I just had to save another planet and in doing so caused myself to ascend?"

"Considering how many times I patrolled Hamunaptra for you whilst I was I think you should be the last person to complain!" Daniel responded huffily, but with a twinkle in his eyes, letting his contact and closest friend know he was happy with the teasing.

Laughter was his only response and then, "I'm sorry Daniel - it's just too easy to tease you in your bumbling archaeologist persona." His friend took a deep breath before reverting to a more serious tone, "Anything else you have to report?"

"What? My company isn't enough for you?" Daniel asked. "I'm hurt!"

His contact visibly rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Daniel - you are the only person who gets to report directly to me."

"And?"

"The only person in the field out of the whole organisation who reports directly to the chief."

"I repeat - and?"

"Daniel."

"Ali."

"Daniel."

"Ali."

"Daniel!"

Daniel grinned. He had known Ali since he was born - pretty much literally, so the two of them bantering across cyberspace was nothing new. "No, nothing to add - the report pretty much covers it." He stated calmly, "I'll be off-world tomorrow and we're scheduled to get back on Friday. Anything you need me to look at before I go?"

Ali waved his had negligently at the screen, "Nah, we've got it covered - go have fun with your rocks Doctor Jackson."

Daniel nodded. "Ok - bye then - speak to you next week or are you off again?"

"Nope, I'll be here - see you then." Ali waved a brief farewell and then Daniel's screen was blank.

Signing off took Daniel a few moments, and then once that was completed he leant back in his chair and contemplated his relationship with Ali. He grinned as he thought of his exploits with the man he considered his brother. _The things we used to get up to. _He got up from his chair, took his mug back to the kitchen and then set about getting ready for bed.

* * *

This could develop – as I've got a few ideas. Hmm – comments are more than welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Please see chapt. 1 for disclaimers. Many thanks for your reviews. Hopefully this will answer some of the questions about how Daniel 'became' Daniel Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 2

Halfway across the world, Ali Bay leant back in his chair and pondered over Daniel's most recent report. _Daniel's thoroughness is very much appreciated_, he noted grimly as he spotted yet another secret government agent that Daniel had mentioned. Making a note on his notepad Ali Bay picked up the phone that sat next to his pc and made the call. The phone was answered immediately.

"Yes sir?" Asked the male voice.

"We have another located at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex." He glanced at his notepad. "I'll email the details to you."

"Yes sir. Would you prefer extraction or merely a warning?"

"This one does not appear to be a threat…" He trailed off, thinking over what Daniel had reported. "Surveillance and a warning for now." He paused. "Please ensure that this one is watched carefully. I want a full report as soon as possible"

"Of course sir. Is there anything else?"

"Not for the moment."

"Good night sir."

"Goodnight."

Ali slowly replaced the receiver, getting up he walked towards the window and gazed up at the stars. "Thank you for returning my brother." He whispered before turning away and making his way to bed.

* * *

Doctor Daniel Jackson finished his briefing on the planet that he just _had _to see. He could sense Jack's boredom in regards to what essentially was nothing more than a research trip, one that barely stretched his capabilities, but he wanted an easy trip. Not that he was trying to shirk his duties, on the contrary, this trip meant he could keep a much closer watch on one of the recruits he believed to be working for someone other than the SGC. A milk-run such as this would give Daniel ample opportunity to observe.

_After all it is my job to understand other cultures and peoples – so I should make the attempt to understand what drives them to sabotage this place!_ He reasoned to himself as he walked away from the briefing room back to his own room. He grinned wryly. Jack wouldn't believe for a moment that he used his intelligence for something like espionage. _Nope, Jack still firmly believes my intelligence is limited to the study of rocks._

"Good morning Doctor Jackson!"

Daniel's over-exaggerated jerk of his head brought his face up to the smile of Sergeant Siler. "Good morning." He responded politely, shuffling his papers around as they threatened to fall, not for the first time since he had left the briefing room. He took note of the large spanner in Siler's hand. "Going to err.. fix something?" He queried.

"There's a problem with the MALP." Siler informed him cheerfully.

"Oh… Right."

"It shouldn't take too long to fix, then you'll be off sir."

Daniel nodded his thanks at the information and continued on his way. He rolled his eyes at Siler's comments once out of eyeshot. _Nothing on the MALP has anything that needs a spanner of that size - unless you intend to beat it into submission. I really believe he carries that around with him as a sort of comfort blanket. _

* * *

Daniel entered his room and put down the briefing papers on his desk. Making himself yet another cup of coffee he pondered how fate had led him to this point. He missed Ali – his other half. They couldn't have been closer if they'd tried. His father had often joked about how they were obviously an ancient soul split in two. He smiled as he leant back in his chair and thought over his true identity.

They had been born within hours of each other, Ali and Daniel, on the same dig site. Their fathers had grown up together. Their parents had worked together to uncover legitimate finds in Egypt whilst trying to keep prying eyes away from the dangers that Egyptian burials often held, and it was Ali's parents who had organised care for him whilst his grandfather, Nicholas Ballard, had turned him down after his parents had died.

Consequently if there was one person on the planet who could poke fun at the serious and dangerous Medjai chief it was Daniel Jackson O'Connell. A surname his father had dropped very quickly when it was realised that to work undercover would be far easier if he wasn't associated with his mother - the rather brilliant (if a little impetuous) Evelyn O'Connell (nee Carnaghan). Alex O'Connell had changed his surname to Jackson with the help of his uncle Jonathan, a man with some rather spectacularly undesirable contacts who could get anything done - for a price.

The upshot was that Alex O'Connell's existence was ended rather abruptly, whilst the brilliant Dr Melbourne Jackson's star was soon in ascendant. Perfect for everyone - even Alex's parents who said he was just like they had imagined their son would be if he had lived to see his full potential. His marriage to Claire Ballard had been happy and pleased everyone all around - except for her father. Ironic that Daniel's maternal grandfather objected to that upstart yank when the truth of the matter was far different, the Carnaghans being an old family from Britain, with links to various peerages throughout the realm.

Not that any of this had bothered Daniel. Upset as he had been with Nick's refusal, Daniel had fallen on his feet thanks to his father and grandfather's links to the Medjai. Even if no family had formally adopted Daniel, there was also no removal of him from the family he had grown up with thanks to Ali's parents and others throughout the Medjai tribe. And consequently when the discovery that the Stargate was now in military hands, the Medjai organisation had swiftly moved Daniel into a position which would enable him to infiltrate the SGC as the base became known and ensure that any threat could be swiftly dealt with.

Of course - not all plans go the way they should, Daniel thought wryly, casting his memory back over his first mission through the Stargate. Trained for years and well undercover as a clumsy yet brilliant archaeologist, with plenty of experience on dig sites,Daniel had been set up to keep an eye on the Stargate for years. It was ironic he mused, that the same dig site where Imhotep's resting place had been was also where the Stargate had been found. In his and the rest of the organisation's mind - that meant that the Stargate was their responsibility and was just on a temporary loan to the US Government until they decided that the risk was too great and it needed to be removed.

And remove it they would. Daniel was completely sure of that fact. If the Medjai believed that the risk to humanity was too much then they would remove it - regardless of how much the US Government believed it to be secure - the Stargate was where it was with the allowance of the Medjai, and its was they who ensured that it stayed where it was.

Daniel stretched as he got up from his chair, put his cup down on his desk and made his way out to meet the rest of the team for the milk-run mission.

_I think after this one I might go out to Egypt and see the family, _he mused as he made his way down the corridors of the SGC. _I deserve a little reward for all my hard work. Especially if this one pays off._

* * *

I think I've spelt Daniel's father's name correctly! I couldn't find anything definite in regads to it.

Hmm. There may be another chapter after this. Am not entirely sure. Will see if I am inspired. Thoughts/comments are more than welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Please see chapt 1 for disclaimer. Ah – yes – another erratic update. Reviews rock – and they tempt me to write faster – even though I really should be doing my Russian homework.

* * *

Chapter 3

"SG-1 You have a go!" Announced General O'Neill, watching as his former team walked up the ramp.

SG-1 were accompanied by several of the newer recruits and some of the veterans who were there to escort SG-1 in case of any problems.

Not that Daniel anticipated any real problems. The planet they were gating to had ruins that Daniel had to come up with some very inventive excuses to visit. No signs of Goa'uld activity ever, ruins that had definitely seen better days and no significant scientific discoveries from the initial MALP readings. However, Daniel had pointed out that this would be a wonderful place to practise some basic archaeological skills for those with no training.

After much wheedling, and playing on his bumbling archaeologist persona, Jack had finally given in if only to shut Daniel up.

Daniel smirked to himself as he walked up the ramp, remembering the how the conversation went.

"_Daniel, there is no point to going there!"_

"_Jaaack. How many times have we had problems because the new teams don't understand what they're doing? This will give me a chance to show them what to do – and make sure they know how to do it without injuring anything they pick up or themselves."_

_Jack snorted. "This coming from the man who always touches things he shouldn't?"_

_Daniel glared._

_Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had faced down many things in his life. The glare Doctor Daniel Jackson was giving him, however, was one thing he could do without._

"_Fine. Go! Show them how to pick up your rocks."_

"_It's artefacts Jack."_

"_Yeah, sure. Just go."_

And Daniel got his trip authorized.

The planet itself was distinctly uninteresting. There were very little signs of habitation other than the ruins. The scenery was not particularly special; in fact at least one member of the team had described it as '_straight out of a western, only with ancient ruins, and no bar_'. Daniel himself had noted the similarities between the odd-looking bushes and tumbleweed. Even the weather on the planet was nothing to write home about. If of course any of the teams had authorisation to write home about anything involved with the Stargate. Which, of course, they didn't.

That was the real reason why Daniel had wanted to go to the planet. One of the people with them was writing home. Or at least writing to someone they really shouldn't be. This trip would either clear them of any suspicion, or prove beyond a doubt that they were guilty as hell in leaking classified secrets. Daniel would not be handing them over to Jack as he had found that such a process tended to be long winded and not remotely appropriate for the perpetrator. Nope, this time if they really were doing what he believed they were doing he'd be calling Ali instead.

The more sympathetic part of Daniel hoped they weren't remotely guilty.

"I'll expect to see the Magnificent Seven riding across the plains before tonight." Joked Captain Sean Bennett, one of the new team members, taking in the scenery as he recovered from his first ever bout of Gate induced sickness.

Daniel glanced up and grinned at the Captain. Then he sighed as he thought of what lay ahead. Then he sneezed.

"Damn allergies."

* * *

"He did what!" Ali roared down the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but it appears that Doctor Jackson is unavailable. Along with the member you told us to watch."

"Unavailable." Ali hissed as he gripped the telephone tighter. "Unbelievable. I'll kill him." He took a deep breath and released it slowly, attempting to calm down. "Thank you." He said in a much calmer and quieter voice. "Please keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

Ali Bay hung up the phone and sank into his chair. "Damn you Daniel. Did you have to pull this on us again? Wasn't it enough to tell us that there was another 'at risk' member of the SGC?" He wiped his brow with his hand, feeling the lines on his forehead. "Half of these are because of you, you know that? No wonder Jack O'Neill claims his grey hair is because of you..." He stopped as heard the door open and close behind him.

"You cannot blame him for doing as he was taught." Said a voice from behind.

"And who taught him Grandfather? Who taught him to remove any threats to the Medjai as he sees fit?" Replied Ali without moving from his chair.

"Stop slouching, it is unbecoming of a Medjai." Was the amused response.

Ali sat up, turned and glared at his Grandfather who was walking towards him. "And you never once slouched? Ever?"

"No." Answered Ardeth Bay as he laid a hand onto Ali's shoulder and squeezed. "I know you worry Ali. As do we all. But Daniel must do his duty, as he has sworn to do. As must we all. Daniel will be fine. You know he is more than capable of looking after himself. After all, who taught him?"

"You did."

"Exactly." Replied Ardeth, puffing up his chest.

"Stop being ridiculous!" Ali laughed as he watched his grandfather pull all manner of proud expressions, each more pompous than the last. "I know Daniel is more than capable - but I still worry. Ever since he vanished..." He trailed off.

"Was that the first time? Or one of the others?"

"All of them! His persona makes it worse! It's almost as though he cannot help ending up in these situations!"

"He takes after his grandmother." Replied Ardeth. "She was much the same. Fortunately they both learnt to work around the ability to bring about the destruction of the planet quite successfully. He has learned to use it to his advantage." He murmured soothingly. "Daniel will be fine. You will see. Now come! There is food waiting to be eaten."

Ali rolled his eyes, but obediently followed his grandfather out to eat. "I still say Daniel adopted his persona far too well." He grumbled.

* * *

Back on the planet Daniel was just beginning to set up his tent. He was bemused as he noted just how some of the new recruits looked at him with surprise as he erected the tent and sorted out his role in the camp with no hesitation. _Apparently it hasn't occurred to them that I've been doing this since before they were in high school. _He noted wryly._ I've been doing this since I was born. Literally._

He glanced up at one of the two moons that orbited the planet. The days here were on average 34 and ¾ hours long. Give or take a few minutes. _Sam will be occupied keeping an eye on the recruits and how those moons affect tidal forces. If there are any tides on this vile planet. _He noted, as he sneezed once again. _Damn allergy medication. Janet always got it right… No don't go there. That way lies madness. _He told himself firmly. _Not that that would be a huge change for me. Although hopefully no white padded cells this time. _He wrenched his mind away from the increasingly snide thoughts in his head, which all sounded disturbingly like a combination of Jack and Ali. _Right, tent sorted, everything I need out. Time to check out the ruins without any interference._

"Sam!"

Colonel Samantha Carter glanced up. "What is it Daniel?" She asked, shading her eyes from the glare of the moon as she looked at the archaeologist.

"I'm just going to check out the ruins – see what's best to use for later ok?"

"Sure Daniel, we're pretty much set up here. Teal'c could you go with him? Simms, Trent, Markowitz – set up a perimeter."

Daniel, Teal'c, Simms, Trent and Markowitz set off to do their tasks, leaving Sam and the rest of the group to finish setting out camp.

_I do hope I'm wrong about them, _Daniel mused as he walked alongside Teal'c in the direction of the ruins. _I really do._

* * *

Not sure if I'm 100 happy with that. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Russian has finished for the term – consequently I may write more fan fic in my spare time. Note: I said may not will.

Thank you for the reviews – they remind me to sit down and write! Jack finds out about Daniel? Hmm. Not for a while yet. If at all.

* * *

Chapter 4

_God my allergies are worse._ Daniel thought as he sniffled around the campsite later that evening. _One of these days I'm going to inflict this pain on Ali for a week – see how he likes it!_

"Okay there Doctor J?" Asked Smithson from the entrance to his tent.

"Fine, fine." Answered Daniel. "Just my allergies playing up." He blew his nose, hoping to clear it before he tried to get some sleep.

"How are the ruins Daniel?" Colonel Carter asked.

"Fine, Sam. We should be looking at the perimeter ruins tomorrow, and hopefully the inner ruins the day after – all going to plan."

"With SG-1?" Sam said with a sceptical look on her face.

"Good point." Daniel answered wryly. He gazed up at the sky above him, noting how different it was from the desert. "You never know. Maybe this one will go to plan." He glanced at Sam's sceptical face and finished, "For a change."

Sam laughed before getting up and dusting herself off. "Night Daniel."

"Goodnight Sam."

Daniel gathered his belongings including his ubiquitous diary and made his way clumsily to his tent. He stumbled just before he got there but was caught by Simms.

"All right Doctor Jackson?" Simms asked.

"Fine, fine. Its the allergy medication. It makes me a little woozy sometimes." He explained. "I'll be fine in the morning."

With that he made his way into his tent and pondered on what he had observed today.

* * *

Sergeant Walter Harriman's day had been tolerable so far. Tolerable in that his superior, General Jonathon (Jack) O'Neill had been relatively easy to work with and well behaved. Not that Walter Harriman would have ever termed it as such to anyone like that. Ever. The truth was that Walter actually _liked _General Jack O'Neill being in charge. Better him than some of the other possibilities that could have ended up running the SGC. Saying that however, there were times when Walter really wished that General George Hammond had not left the SGC for another post. Unfortunately for Walter, today was going to be one of those days. He just didn't know it yet.

"Sir!" Walter said as he walked down one of the many corridors of the SGC as General Jack O'Neill appeared.

"Waaalter." Jack drawled in response seeing Harriman's arms full of what looked suspiciously like reports. "I thought I told you to go home."

"Yes sir. These are for you sir." He answered attempting to give the reports to the General. The General raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Now Walter. What did I tell you about not going home? You'll end up like Carter. Only instead of playing with things that can blow up the planet," He paused eying up the pile of paper that had remained in Walter's arms, "you'll be suffocating in paperwork whilst the rest of us run out of oxygen."

"Yes sir." Replied Walter, well used to the General's banter. "These are the reports for the new recruits sir."

Jack O'Neill sighed. It looked like another night of missing The Simpsons. Taking his hands from his pockets where he had stuffed them as soon as he realised the paperwork was for him, he took the large pile from Walter and began retracing his steps back to his office.

Walter sighed with relief. _Now all I have to do is get the next lot into order and I can…_

"Walter!" Came the voice of the General from just around the corner of the corridor. "Go home!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

General Jack O'Neill slumped slightly in his executive chair behind his desk. _Sure the desk and chair were cool, but did they really go with the red phone sitting on the desk? Did it really coordinate well with the walls? These are the important questions that should be answered, _He mused whilst avoiding glancing at the paperwork that threatened to topple onto the red phone and smother it. Eventually sitting up he picked up a report from the nearest pile and began to read.

Jack O'Neill's least favourite aspect of his new job, other than being deskbound, was paperwork. It wouldn't be enough to say that he disliked it; Jack O'Neill _loathed _it with a passion that any other sane person might describe as a mania.

_If Mackenzie knew what I go through to avoid this he'd prescribe me some serious medication and schedule a large amount of time to discuss my 'feelings'. _Jack thought as he signed yet another requisition form from a pile that never seemed to get any lower. _Seriously, do I really need to know just how many peas we serve per plate! _He grimaced at the next page. _Okaaay. Knowing what goes into the meatloaf was something I could have done without. Remind me not to eat that next time its on the menu. _

Signing off the last sheet from a pile that had been sitting on his desk for quite some time he debated whether he should find out more scary facts from the kitchen or try and shift something else instead. Eventually he reached past that pile to the reports that Walter had brought him. _Great, maybe I'll manage to leave here sometime before tomorrow. _He picked up the first report and groaned. _Then again, maybe not._

As he worked past the hour of The Simpsons the paperwork did not appear to get any lower; but then, it didn't help when Walter reappeared and placed more on top of the ones he had just reviewed.

* * *

"Do you believe that anything will happen?" Queried Hassim Fahiya, Ali Bay's second in command after Daniel, as he and Ali Bay walked to the conference room in one of the many Medjai owned buildings around the globe.

Ali sighed. "This is _Daniel Jackson _we're talking about. Of course something will happen!"

Hassim chuckled. Then seeing the slight flinch that gave Ali away he stopped abruptly. "Ali, you know he can easily extricate himself from almost all the problems he encounters."

"I don't want him to ascend again." Ali bit out venomously, and then he glanced away, looking out the windows that lined the corridor.

Hassim was taken aback. It was a rare occurrence that Ali revealed exactly how he was feeling, especially with Daniel. _It appears that the wounds of Daniel's death have not yet healed. _He inwardly sighed. _And now he goes off again on another mission that could turn dangerous and Ali has no way of stopping it. Daniel probably didn't want to be told not to go which is why Ali only found out after he'd left. _He shook his head at the thought and then spoke. "Daniel is more than capable of looking after himself, after all – how many other members of the Medjai can lay claim to ascending and descending? Only Daniel." He paused, "And of course his grandmother." He chuckled and was relieved when Ali joined in.

"Of all the traditions in the family, only Daniel would keep up the tradition of dying and returning to life." Ali murmured, his temper restrained and his usual good humour returning.

"Indeed. Perhaps the SGC would like to keep a copy of the Book Of The Dead just in case?"

Ali laughed aloud. "With Daniel around I believe it might be a very good idea!"

Hassim smiled. _It is good to get him to laugh. He does it so rarely. _"Perhaps you are being overly pessimistic in regards to this mission?" He suggested.

Ali sobered up, "I doubt it. This is Daniel, and I have a bad feeling that the report I read was merely the tip of the iceberg."

Hassim nodded and the two continued to walk, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sir! We've just found this!"

Ali Bay turned swiftly and faced the man running towards him wildly waving some pieces of paper. As the man stuttered to a halt in front of him, heaving as he tried to catch his breath, he held out the pieces of paper to Ali.

_I just know I'm going to regret reading this._ Ali thought as he took the papers with a sense of dread that was rarely wrong. Skim reading the papers he swore quietly and very fluently in several languages, impressing both the man who had delivered the papers and Hassim.

"Ali?" Queried Hassim.

Ali took a deep breath and passed the papers to Hassim before speaking. "Remind me to kill Daniel for doing this to me again."

* * *

Across the world another leader was also swearing. He too used more than one language. Swearing in languages he had long thought forgotten picked up during his time in Special Ops, Jack O'Neill took the report he was holding, lent over to his telephone, picked up the receiver and said in a voice that would have ignited fires beneath his SGC team-mates, "Get me Major Davies at the Pentagon."

There was a pause and his grip on the phone got tighter to the point that his knuckles began to turn white.

"Yes I'll hold."

He looked at his watch while he waited for Paul Davies to answer. His former team had been on the planet less than 10 hours. With luck nothing bad had happened yet. He winced and rubbed his head with his free hand. _This is SG1 we're talking about. Everything has already gone to hell in a hand basket if our usual luck holds._

* * *

Feedback please – I re-wrote this more than once so comments would be appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ah – oops. Sorry for the delay in getting this out, I'd written it months ago (literally) but had some serious problems with my pc resulting in the whole thing being dragged off to the person who originally built it. But hey – it's fixed now and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Daniel sighed, stretching his muscles as he stood from the shallow trench he had painstakingly dug. He glanced at the group who looked down at what he had created, with expressions ranging from bewildered to bored.

"Here we have an example of an atypical trench." He stated, noting who was paying attention and who wasn't._ Time for another approach. _He decided. "Okay, if you want to show me how you would go about this Kenners?"

Private Kenners, obviously eager to begin, grabbed the tools that he believed were correct for the task. Daniel just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes before wondering exactly how long it would take for them to grasp what he had been trying to explain. _Surely it isn't that hard? _He queried subconsciously, watching the still confused group of recruits. He knew that they still didn't quite understand how important the whole process was. _They should already know this is important if they've read even a small percentage of reports from the field._

Daniel's train of thought was disrupted as he watched Kenners. Realising that if he didn't step in now, Kenners would manage to bury himself in Daniel's trench.

"Okay…" He said, holding his hand out to take the small shovel away from Kenners, who had managed to wield it in a manner to ensure that the trench now listed and looked rather dangerous. Daniel inwardly winced as he wondered exactly how Jack would react if he brought the team home after almost burying them alive.

"That's interesting, what you've done there. You've got the digging technique down very well, but your walls may not support that weight for very long. Any ideas on how you can avoid any issues with that?"

Kenner gazed at the trench walls, peeked at Daniel and then turned to his team mates, his eyes watching them hopefully.

Daniel gazed at the team mates wearily.

"Sir?" A young-looking captain with a shock of brown hair and wide eyes finally spoke.

"Simms?" Daniel answered, already remembering that this captain's hobbies included re-enactments of past wars. _Hopefully some of that knowledge will save this appalling fiasco of an archaeological dig. _

"Sir, structurally the wall needs supports if it goes any deeper. If it was necessary to go deeper we could use some of those boards," he pointed at the supports that Daniel had conveniently left lying in full view nearby. "That way we could dig deeper." He paused; Daniel nodded for him to continue. "This would help us get a better idea of what may be buried beneath the surface."

"Thank you Simms." Daniel turned to the group as a whole. "There won't be time on every mission off-world to dig like this, but it is essential to know how to construct a secure trench and how to analyse the data that it provides. Any questions? Unsurprisingly there were none. "Dismissed."

The group broke up making their way back to camp leaving Daniel to survey his now distinctly unsafe trench. _I didn't expect much from this group; none of them have expressed any previous interest in archaeology. _He sighed. A_nd there is more than one of them chosen for their abilities for following orders, not their lateral thinking. But it's a start. _He looked away from his trench, debating whether it was salvageable or whether he would get up early to begin again. He watched the group make their way to the tents and noted ruefully, _it's going to be a long week._

* * *

Ali concealed a groan as he realised who approached him. _Not today!_ He thought. _Not after the last report!_

"Honoured leader, the meeting has already begun." Stated the council's messenger. A distinctly unpopular figure amongst the Medjai leaders, who were united in their dislike of the man who revelled in bringing bad news. The one reason that he was tolerated was simply that he took no sides in his gloating over bad news.

Ali grimaced as the messenger opened the door, noting the smug expression on the man's face. _Daniel was right when he described you as a vulture circling your victims waiting for the moment to ruthlessly strike._

He noted the individual blank expressions on each of the leaders' faces that sat around the table before taking his seat.

"The Americans are not managing their actions." The fifth leader of the Medjai tribe, Philipie Horue said. A stately looking man whose flowing robes matched his flowing voice. "We must…"

"What does Doctor Jackson say?" Interrupted the third leader Romal Yusg, a squat looking man, rumoured to enjoy a very close relationship with his secretary.

"Doctor Jackson has filed his report as you have seen." Ali stated.

"Nothing else?" Queried Romal.

"Nothing as yet."

"Nothing?"

"We expect Doctor Jackson to report as soon as he is able."

"And when will that be?"

"Doctor Jackson is due to report in 2 days."

"No sooner?"

Ali maintained his calm façade whilst inwardly he was growing more impatient. _The Council is always demanding reports on everything from Daniel._

"Doctor Jackson reporting sooner may be difficult." Stated the sixth Medjai leader, Ardeen Bafli, a man Ali loathed. "Is that not so Honoured Leader?"

Ali inwardly swore.

"It appears that our intrepid Doctor Jackson has decided to test the suspect himself."

"Test?" Asked Romal.

"Indeed." Ardeen responded, not quite managing to keep the smugness out of his tone, "Is that not why Doctor Jackson is currently offworld?"

The eyes of the Medjai council turned as one to their leader. And not for the first time since he had woken up that morning, Ali inwardly swore.

* * *

Major Paul Davis found himself in the unenviable position of having to explain something to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, which Jack O'Neill would be distinctly unhappy about. 

"Major?" Drawled O'Neill.

"Sir." He replied, keeping his voice calm and level.

"Care to explain Major?"

"Yes sir." He said standing directly in front of the General's desk. "There was a breach in the D Section sir, one of the captains was coerced into revealing one of the documents."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, much in the same way that Teal'c was famed for.

O'Neill sighed, sensing that this would be a long and drawn out report. "Sit down Major." He said, before leaning back in his chair.

Paul Davis sat and opened his briefcase. Taking out the 'Confidential, Eyes Only' report he passed it over to O'Neill. "This is what we know so far." Jack O'Neill sat up, reached over the desk and took the report from him.

O'Neill opened the report and the read the first page. He took a long hard look at what was detailed there, before glancing up at Major Davis and shutting the report. Placing it directly in front of him on his desk, he reached over with his left hand and picked up the receiver before speaking. "Get me SergeantHarriman." Walter entered the room moments later, having been in the gateroom.

"Sergeant." O'Neill spoke softly, "Please sum up the situation for the Major."

"Sir. We can't dial the gate. We don't know what is causing the problem. Most of our teams are back on world, except SG teams 12, 9 and 1." He paused. "SG12 are due back at 08:00 hours, SG9 at 12:00 hours." He glanced at the Major to gauge his reaction before finishing his report. "SG1 are due out for at least a week. To summarize sir, the one person who has the best shot of fixing this is out there, the other people who could fix this are in Atlantis." He took a breath and looked over to O'Neill who nodded.

"Thank you, Walter." He turned to face Major Davis. "Major?"

If Paul Davis had not had the extensive experience at negotiating in the Pentagon on a daily basis as he did his expression would have shown his dismay. As it was O'Neill noted he paled over so slightly.

Major Davis mentally pulled himself together. "Sir, the recommendations in the report are no longer valid." He stated. "Colonel Carter's team are essential to the plan. Doctor Jackson and Teal'c would have been necessary for the ruse." He stood from the chair and summed up. "I'm sorry sir, butit looks like you're on your own."

* * *

The council was in uproar. 

"Once again it appears that Ardeen must show his hand at attempting to undermine the work of the Medjai!" Ali declared vehemently, standing with his fists supporting his upper body as he leant against the table. "Can you not even attempt to conceal your venom?"

"You lie!" Cried Ardeen, glaring at a man he loathed. "How dare you!"

"This is ridiculous!" Philipie interrupted trying to calm down the council.

"Once again your emotions override your reason." Ardeen continued, "Doctor Jackson has overstepped his duties and yet you do nothing!"

Ali closed his eyes in an attempt to gain control over his very frayed temper. "Enough." He said in a deadly voice, silencing the room. He glared at each council member, daring them to speak against him. The council stayed silent.

He stepped away from the table, moving his chair back to make room for him to leave. Still facing them he spoke through gritted teeth. "This council meeting is over."

The others stood as a mark respect, but as he reached the door one of them finally spoke. "But my lord…"

Ali froze. _It has been a long time coming. _He turned and faced the table. "Is there something you wish to ask?" He spoke quietly, the danger in his voice very evident.

There was no reply.

He gazed at the council member who had spoken. "Are you questioning my leadership?"

"No my lord!"

"Good." He said looking at each council member in turn. "Then this meeting is over."

The council filed out, grim faced.

* * *

"This is not good Ali!" Hassim stated urgently. 

"I aware of the problem." Ali replied.

"Once again they move against you."

Ali looked out of the window as he answered quietly. "It is time." Aware of the others who lurked, listening to his every word he spoke loudly. "I am going to visit my grandfather."

* * *

Right. Not sure when the next one will be out. Hopefully faster than this! R&R it reminds me to write more! 


End file.
